


Choices

by Clonesy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clonesy/pseuds/Clonesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what exactly does happen when you have to untie a vampire?<br/>Seduction eyes, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

It's finally got to the point of freeing Carmilla.   
Danny isn't happy about it and truthfully, I'm not sure if I am either. Sure, I've – We've made progress with her, but she's still a vampire...but she's still human, y'know? Well, not human, but she's got a conscience, clearly.    
Lafontaine and Perry are just tagging along for the ride – like they've always done. And honestly? I'm okay with that. It kind of means me and Danny get to work together on this.   
   
Getting Danny to work with me right now however, is proving impossible, to say the least.    
“You're going to get yourself killed if you cut those ropes.” She says through gritted teeth and her nostrils flare in this particularly cute fashion -not that I was looking...or anything- with her frustration.    
I comb my fingers through my hair. It's a nervous habit of some sort – Carmilla told me about it because apparently she did learn something in her lectures. Well, the ones she went to anyway...   
   
So anyway, my fingers comb through my hair and probably part it in some way that looks stupid but Danny is either too angry to fix it or just doesn't notice because her eyes don't flicker once away from me. It's intimidating, to be honest, with the height difference and all.    
   
“No but you see, I'm not. She's like, totally cool now.” I explain. Unfortunately, eloquence wasn't a trait I had been born with or practised. It's clear that it would help in these situations.   
   
Danny leans back away from me (to my dismay, I'll admit) and crosses her arms.    
God, she's so tall.    
“ 'Totally cool' doesn't sound like a very convincing argument to be untying the killer vampire” She says, and then she does a small side eye and her voice lowers, “the killer vampire with seduction eyes, lest we forget.”   
   
I hold in the sigh that wants to escape. Danny can't seem to let seduction eyes go – Maybe because she's jealous (which is sort of cute, honestly), or maybe because I never even complained about them...Either way, the comment makes me raise my hands. I move them in a 'calm down' motion and it seems to work because she shifts her weight onto one leg and drops her arms.    
It's a promising sign.   
   
“Okay look,” I begin, hesitating for only a second whilst I conjure up a magical plan of pure awesome, “what I'll do is...uh, untie the rope slowly and if I see any sort of vampire moves – including seduction eyes – I will tie her straight back up!” I give a nervous grin, “That works, right?”    
   
Danny stares at me like I'm an idiot.   
Which let's be real here, is a pretty accurate description, come to think of it.   
“I just don't think it'll be safe.” She admits, giving a meek shrug. She just sort of loses all her willpower to argue, I think. That's...totally unlike her.    
I assure her I'll be okay. She still doesn't seem convinced.    
   
In fact, she seems less convinced about me being safe than how little convinced Carmilla was that the smell of the blood I fed her wasn't making me want to throw up my lunch...I'd rather throw up my lunch than have Danny all worried, that's for sure.   
   
Her hand grabs my forearm, just by my wrist, and holds it. I'm not sure how to react but my heart takes to beating at a million miles an hour. I look into Danny's eyes and she looks scared.   
She's never really looked scared before.    
I swallow hard.    
And then, because I'm a sizeable nerd (as told by La Fontaine that one time we had a “deep” conversation), I babble out “If, uh, anything does go wrong – which I'm highly doubting – I just want you to know that you're...well, you're awesome.”    
   
Awesome? Really?   
I could've gone for adorable, amazing, the-one-who-I-may-have-a-crush-on (but on second thoughts, perhaps not). But no. I went for awesome.   
Fan-freaking-tastic.    
   
Danny gives a sort of sad smile; she says nothing.    
Instead, she leans in and kisses me. My eyes go wide as the feel of her lips against mine clear my thoughts and suddenly, I'm not so sure if anything to do with Carmilla is a good idea anymore. I want to kiss her back. She breaks away before I have the chance.   
   
“Just be safe.” She mumbles, toying with her hair nervously (See? Carmilla was right).    
“I-uh, wow,” I gush, “I can, well...I can certainly try.”    
Danny chuckles, “Good.”    
   
With my cheeks glowing red and the rest of myself a collapsing mess of feelings, Danny takes the initiative and slowly opens the door behind me. I take a step into the room but then, in a moment of unprecedented confidence, I step forwards again and peck her lips before retreating back into the room. As I turn, I catch a glimpse of her smile – A little smug and a whole lot of adorable.    
   
Okay, Laura. Focus.    
   
I close the door and face Carmilla.   
   
“Did you and your girlfriend have a little argument there, cupcake?” She jeers, smirking.   
“And I thought we were on our way to becoming friends again.” I hit back.   
“Oh hun, we were never friends.”   
   
I roll my eyes. Which I never usually do, but Carmilla just has this thing where she just, ugh, aggravates me. Perhaps the 'totally cool' I told Danny about wasn't exactly accurate as I thought it was.    
I can deal with this. I've got this.    
She's weak anyway, what with the whole 'keep her hostage on a chair and feed her minimal amounts' thing...   
God, that does sound really bad, doesn't it?   
   
I shake my head to myself – I need to focus.    
I walk over to the desk and sit in the other beside Carmilla, watching her with every caution and yet, she still manages to slightly catch me off guard with her deathly glare and 'I'm gonna eat you, just plain kill you, or seduce you' attitude.   
   
“Listen vampire, “ I snarl (and then cringe because wow that was actually sort of rude), “I have been very patient with you and you've told me a lot of useful stuff.”   
Carmilla gives a small, 'Yeah, what about it?” implying shrug.   
“And I was going to let you go but if you're gonna be mean I'll just keep you here.”   
   
Carmilla huffs out a sigh. “I don't care either way, buttercup. I've been here for I don't even know how long, what's a couple more days?”   
   
My mouth hangs for a second before clamping shut. How do I respond to that appropriately?    
Answer: I don't.   
But I decide to anyway...by changing the subject.   
   
“Stop calling me buttercup and cupcake and - ...and all those other nicknames.”   
Carmilla pouts, “Why, don't you like them?” She asks.   
“No I do not.”    
Carmilla gives (what I'm guessing is to herself) a knowing smile as she looks at me.   
   
Her eyes are brooding and dark. I don't want to look into them but I just can't help myself – They're called seduction eyes for a reason, right?   
I think about Danny and how much I liked that kiss, how I want more of that and it helps, but it's not enough and Carmilla can see it. My eyes dart down for a second but instantly dart back up.   
“How is your girlfriend, hm?”   
   
I swallow hard. “She's uh, not my girlfriend...I don't think.”    
Carmilla does that weird smirky laugh thing (That I should not find attractive.) and drags her eyes down my body. I shiver.   
“Oh, that's a shame...for you, that is.” She says.   
   
“Yeah.” I agree, confused. “I uh, wh-what are you doing right now, if I can ask?”    
I know perfectly well what she is doing but I figure hearing it from herself will help me make sense of it all.    
I think about Danny.   
I can still feel her lips against mine.    
   
I think about Carmilla. she's edging herself closer, which is proving difficult because of all the ropes and stuff.    
I don't want her lips against mine. At least, I don't when I'm not around her.    
When I am around her though, she gets all sultry and dark and seductive – and it's so stupid, y'know? Because I'm actually flattered by it.    
I shouldn't be.   
    
Carmilla smirks and acknowledges the distant look on my face. “I think you know perfectly well what I'm doing.”   
“Uh...maybe?” I squeak.   
“Well, why don't you find out for sure?” 

I swear Carmilla is looking straight into my soul and I am terrified. “Untie me.” She commands.  
I shouldn't do that, I shouldn't do that, I shouldn't do-  
“Okay.” 

Truthfully, I'm too scared right now to say no. My hands are trembling but I take to fumbling with the ropes – Lafontaine tied them so I'm not entirely sure how they work, but it can't be that hard, or at least I hope not.  
Carmilla strains her neck to watch me – I'm sure if I look up now she'd be glowering with smugness, seduction and something else equally as stomach dropping.  
I bury the thought.

I bet Danny could undo these better than me. God, why did I ever convince myself this was a good idea?

Luckily (Or not, I suppose), with a harsh tug, the ropes loosen. Instantly, Carmilla stands up and pushes the chair back and turns to me. She looks shaky and weak but there's a new-found power behind her stance. She smiles darkly. 

I take deep breath that sits heavy in my lungs.  
The time between us being apart and Carmilla pushing herself against me, lips crashing together wildly is very little. It feels so wrong; it feels so right. 

Her kiss is intense and despite having been so weak moments ago, she's grown strong almost instantly. Her hands curl around my hips and hold me in place and as much as I feel I shouldn't, I kiss back with equal force.  
Tongues and teeth clash. I feel a light nipping at my bottom lip from her and I realise just how serious she is becoming. 

Danny's face flashes across my closed eyelids; I rocket back into reality.  
Carmilla is – I am – insane! I push her back and wipe the ghost of her lips from my mouth with my sleeve.  
I'm so screwed. 

Carmilla tenses her jaw, her breathing heavy and her expression surprised.  
“What's that all about, pint size? Didn't want that after all, huh?”  
I clench my fists and try my best to look intimidating (which as 5ft 2” is basically impossible, but it's the effort that counts) and in response, Carmilla chuckles.  
“Listen, you untied me for a reason.”  
“I was being nice.” I defend.  
“Sure thing, cutie.”  
“Don't call me that!” 

Hah!  
Carmilla looks in surprise at my sudden abrasiveness. I know that it was kind of rude, but to be fair, I'm not really in the mood for conversation anymore.  
“This,” I say, gesturing between us, “never happened and I don't want it to happen ever again.”  
Carmilla looks offended...which is totally fair enough, I suppose. I feel sort of guilty to be honest, but she was the one with the seduction eyes – not me. I'm sure it's a superpower and not my own choice...I mean, I hope it is.  
It has to be because all I can think about right now is Danny.

Carmilla's now sitting on her bed. She's picking at her fingernails, pretending as if the last 10 minutes never even happened and perhaps that's for the best. 

There's a small silence. 

“So...,” I drawl, “Sorry for tying you up?”  
“it's fine.” She grunts.  
“Are you gonna be-”  
“-I'll be fine.” 

I nod slowly and take a step back. I think she needs to be alone – God knows I would.  
Actually, I kind of need Danny right now to be honest. Oh man, that is so queer.

I gesture to the door with my thumb and say, “So uh, I'm gonna go.”  
Carmilla sighs, “Sure thing. Have fun with your girlfriend.”  
I don't even bother to argue that technically, Danny isn't my girlfriend...yet. 

I leave the dorm, turning behind me to shut the door quietly, as to not to disturb Carmilla any more than I already have.  
When I turn back, Danny is stood there.  
She's wears that same scared face that I had seen not too long ago and my heart drops.

 

“How did it go?” She asks nervously.  
My mind blanks. What do I say? How did it go, exactly?  
Oh hey, so Carmilla was weird and seducy (that is a word, trust me) and then I freed her and she kissed me. Yep, that's exactly what she needs to hear.

I can't find a coherent answer. So grab Danny by the collar and pull her to my level. I press my lips against hers softly and realise that – yes- this is the kiss that I want. This is what I need. Carmilla was like a spark, crazy and electric but Danny? Danny is so much more. She's an ember – a glowing orange flame and she fills me with warmth. 

We part; she smiles.  
“It went that well, huh”  
I give a awkward grin, “Well yeah...something like that.”


End file.
